True Ecstasy
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: Yamato convinces Taichi to experiment with him. The results are far more satisfying than he imagines. TaiYama (One Shot).


**True Ecstasy**

 **Summary:** Yamato convinces Taichi to experiment with him. The results are far more satisfying than he imagines. TaiYama (One Shot)

* * *

D-Angel: So, this is a little something I started writing about two years ago now. I've finally decided to polish it up and post it up since Digimon Tri has now come to an end. I loved all the TaiYama implications Toei threw into the series, particularly that little Ferris Wheel moment :)

Anyways, this is sort of unrelated to Tri, but it could be seen as something that happened shortly before all the events unfolded ;)

Please read on and enjoy!

 ** _Warnings:_** Drug references and a bit of mild sexual content...

* * *

"I'm quite surprised you haven't cracked out the beer yet, Yama."

Yamato rolled his eyes. He never had to tell Taichi to make himself at home; the brunet had kicked his shoes off and made a beeline for the sofa in the living room before the front door had even closed.

As usual Yamato's dad was away on business, reporting on some big news story somewhere North of Tokyo. He had not really bothered to find out the details, all he knew was that he had the apartment to himself for a couple of day, and what better way to make to most out of matters than to organise a gathering; strictly DigiDestined only. Taichi's idea. It had been a few months since they had all hung out together, after all.

"Where are the others?" Taichi asked as he flopped down onto the sofa, peering over at the television which was switched on, but muted, with some rock band leaping around a white room with no decorations of furniture. Music videos were indeed strange to watch without the sound on.

Yamato stood by the arm of the sofa and raked his fingers through his blond locks. He had adopted a shorter hairstyle about a year or so ago, which had, in turn, doubled the amount of admirers he had. It was not just the hair. Yamato was just extremely handsome, even Taichi could admit that. The perfect oval face, dreamy aquamarine eyes; not to mention a voice so deep and smooth that if it had a flavour, would probably taste like honey.

"Sora's still ill, and Koushiro's obsessed with World of Warcraft."

The rest, Tachi already knew about. Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke were out celebrating a classmate's birthday, karaoke style. Mimi was in America. Iori was on holiday in South Korea. Joe was always too busy studying to do anything remotely fun. Miyako and Ken had started dating a few months ago, so no one really saw much of them as they always seemed to prefer spending time alone. Hikari was convinced they were sleeping together, but Miyako kept denying it.

"Looks like it'll just be us two... Ooh, one second!"

Yamato disappeared momentarily into his bedroom, before surfacing a couple of minutes later. He slid down next to Taichi on the sofa, then held out his hand. Resting on his palm were two little coloured pills; one blue and one orange. Taichi frowned.

"Are those... Drugs?"

"Ecstasy. Yutaka gave them to me," Yamato said, winking.

Of course, Taichi thought. Yutaka was known for dabbling with illegal substances. He guessed one member of every band had to be involved with that type of stuff.

"Are you sure they're... Safe?" Taichi rubbed his hand against the back of his neck.

"Yu keeps raving about how great they are."

Taichi still was not sold on the idea. Yamato was usually the mature one, but it seemed his rebellious side still had not escaped him.

"We'll put on some good music, and enjoy the experience," Yamato bargained.

Staring into the blond's persuasive blue depths, Taichi caved in. It _was_ safer than popping pills in a dingy nightclub somewhere, fuelled on alcohol. He did suggest though that they should do the deed in Yamato's bedroom, just in case Yamato's dad returned home early for any reason. He doubted Hiroaki would want to see either of them completely off their faces.

Once the door was closed, Yamato shuffled over to his stereo and switched on some music- something soulful, but soothing.

Yamato was the first to swallow his pill, with assistance from a two litre bottle of water he had on standby. Taichi hesitated for a moment before he followed suit. Then he waited. The minutes ticked by. Nothing happened. He felt a bit warmer than usual, but that was about it.

They continued to chat about the usual things; school, plans for the summer break. As Yamato moaned about having to go visit his grandparents, Taichi smoothed a hand against the duvet. Yamato's bed was comfy. Really comfy, like he was sitting on a bed of silky feathers.

"Has your bed always been this way?" Taichi asked as he flopped back onto the mattress, stretching his arms out either side, enjoying the sensation of the soft material brushing against his exposed skin more than he probably should have.

"Err, yes, it's a bed, Tai," Yamato replied, concerned. Taichi closed his eyes, fanning his arms up and down against the covers, as if he was making a snow angel. After about a minute of doing this, Taichi started to feel hot and flustered. Yamato had mentioned that was a side effect of the drug. Deciding it would be bad to start overheating, Taichi tugged his t-shirt off, launching it across the room, before he flipped over onto his stomach, now relishing the gentle caress of the cosy cotton against his flesh.

"This is amazing." Taichi's voice was muffled against the bed. Yamato arched an eyebrow. Climbing off his computer chair, he ventured over to Taichi and perched down on the edge of the bed. Feeling Yamato's weight added to the mattress, Taichi rolled onto his back, his hand brushing against Yamato's bare arm as he shifted position. A warm glow tickled Yamato's cheeks at the unexpected contact. Taichi sat up suddenly, pupils truly dilated as he gazed at his flushed friend.

"Shit, your skin is so soft, Yama."

Without giving him a warning, he slowly ran the tips of his fingers along Yamato's forearm, his brown eyes widening with fascination; it felt so much softer than the bed. Yamato's heart pounded heavily against his chest as Taichi's ultra light caress sent a delectable warmth through his body. He locked eyes with Taichi, his blue irises clouding with anticipation. This had to the be the moment.

Yamato's heart sunk when the jazz track playing in the background started to fade away. An upbeat 70s song swiftly replaced it, shattering the cosy cocoon that had seemed to have enclosed itself just around them. Taichi grinned before he sprung up from the mattress and started dancing, slightly off to the beat, but with such enthusiasm it would have put Britney Spears to shame.

Fighting to the urge to bite down on his lower lip, Yamato watched the brunet and laughed gently. He wiped the accrued moisture off his brow with the back of his hand and partly closed his eyes, half-surrendering to the rhythmic pounding of his heart. Taichi took two small jumps over to the bed, then held his hand out to Yamato. The blond gazed up through his eyelashes before raising his arm, allowing Taichi to grab hold of him and coax him up onto his feet with a playful tug.

Standing face to face, Taichi kept his hand on Yamato's. His flesh still felt soft, but scolding hot.

"Are you overheating?" He asked, before he tugged at the hem of Yamato's baggy white t-shirt. "You should take this off."

Taichi had a point, Yamato's hazy thoughts told him. The heat was starting to get to him. His skin was clammy underneath his t-shirt. To hell with it, he thought, lifting his arms up, allowing Taichi to pull the garment up and over his head, before dropping it onto the floor.

Feeling significantly cooler, Yamato slowly started to sway his head in unison to the music blasting from his sound system and started to shake his hips back and forth in time to the music. Another wave of euphoria washed over Taichi. He had only ever really seen Yamato dance when he was performing with his band. Even then, it was more of a typical rock band kind of hopping and marching around on the stage, none of this full out Yamato butt wiggling and arms waving above his head.

As Taichi edged closer to Yamato, the blond's sweet vanilla scent amplified. Disorientated and feeling somewhat reckless, he slipped his arms around Yamato's waist and pulled him into a hug, pressing their chests tightly together as they continued to sway in unison to the beat of the music. Taichi rested his chin on Yamato's shoulder as he relished the electrifying feeling of his friend's warm body against his. He had never experienced anything quite so heavenly. Yamato had occasionally let him lean against him on the sofa in the past, but this was on a whole new level.

As Yamato's breathing deepened, Taichi placed a hand on the back of his neck, guiding his head so that their faces were now level. His heartbeat quickened as he dipped forward. Their lips touched for a second. Yamato flinched, pulling his head back, as if he had received an electric shock.

"Sorry," Taichi said, his right hand now lowered back down to his side. The other remained tucked around the blond's waist.

"Don't be," Yamato quickly replied, although his voice was barely audible. He had imagined Taichi kissing him before, on several occasions. He had just never anticipated it would happen quite like this.

"It's fine," Yamato added, consciously raising his voice so Taichi could clearly hear him, "I want you."

Yamato's cheeks turned beetroot when he realised what he had just said- what he had just confessed to. Taichi smirked, then tilted his head forward again. This time Yamato parted his lips, allowing Taichi's tongue to glide into the warmth of his mouth. Taichi tasted sweet and fiery, somewhat like paprika. The brunet moaned heavily against him, the vibrations sending resounding shivers down his spine. Still kissing, they fell onto the bed.

Before long, Taichi was straddling Yamato, and Yamato's fingers were tangled in Taichi's hair, tugging at the strands ever so gently as they made out. The throbbing sensation between Taichi's legs intensified. It was a shame that the material of his jeans was irritating his skin. He rolled off Yamato and swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he could wiggle out of them, the leg holes stealing both his socks along the way.

Taichi turned his attention back to Yamato who was fiddling around unsuccessfully with the fastening on his own jeans, growing more frustrated by the second. The brunet quickly came to the rescue, popping open the button Yamato was struggling with, before yanking down the zip so the blond could finally rid himself of the annoying garment.

One item of clothing away from exposing himself completely, Taichi's eyes devoured Yamato, savouring the blond's flushed complexion, the lustful glaze in his eyes, the way his flat stomach sharply rose up and down. He needed him so badly.

Straddling Yamato once again, he planted a tender kiss on his nose, before guiding his lips south, back down to the blue eyed beauty's delicious lips. As they kissed, Taichi's hands caressed the newly exposed flesh, fingertips dancing across his pale thighs, toying with and teasing him, edging closer to the ache between his inner thighs. Yamato shivered in anticipation, parting his legs. In response, Taichi slid his hips down.

"Nnggh," Yamato moaned hard against Taichi's mouth as the brunet's groin brushed against his, the hot sensation almost sending his brain into complete meltdown. As his head spun, Taichi's hand slid across his hipbone before dipping down and inwards, boldly cupping his rock sold bulge.

"Fuck," Yamato hissed into Taichi's mouth. Moments later, the brunet's hand slid under the elastic of his underwear before he yanked them down. Yamato's erection sprung into full view. Of course, he had to have the perfect shaped dick, Taichi thought as he sat back and stole a glance. If it had not been for the fact it was for his eyes only, he would have been envious.

"Absolutely beautiful," Taichi said, his word somehow managing to darken the already evident blush streaked across Yamato's cheeks.

When the brunet traced a single finger against the tip of his cock, Yamato's body spasmed sharply. Taichi then ran the tips of his fingers down the length, relishing how the skin felt as smooth as finely weaved satin. Yamato gasped and panted when the brunet's hand finally curled around his arousal and slowly started to pump up and down in a tantalising rhythm, which Yamato's hips soon mimicked, rising and falling.

The bedsprings creaks grew more urgent, beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, tickling the side of his neck. Yamato was so worked up, he knew he could not hold back. Hands clasping the bedcovers, Yamato released a low groan. His seed spurted mostly onto his stomach, some dribbled down onto Taichi's hand.

"I thought ecstasy _prolonged_ things," Taichi said after placing a light kiss on Yamato's parted lips.

"Mmm," was all Yamato could respond, his legs still trembling from the aftermath of his climax. Taichi chuckled softly as he grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on Yamato's bedside table.

"You know, those tablets Yutaka gave you looked exactly like the multi-vitamins my parents used to make me take when I was a kid," Taichi added. "Kinda tasted similar too."

"Funny that," Yamato replied, his lips curling up into a playful smile, amused that Taichi had gone along with the whole thing for so long. His acting had not been half-bad; Yamato had been convinced that the brunet had been experiencing some sort of placebo effect. It seemed they had been just as sly as each other.

"You realise you're not getting a wink of sleep tonight now?" Taichi said as he slipped off his underwear and climbed on top of Yamato, who hardly looked ready to protest as the brown eyed imp straddled him. Having already sampled a genuine form of ecstasy with Taichi, sleep was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

D-Angel: So there you go. I hope you enjoyed the little twist at the end, haha. The original plan was that they had genuinely taken drugs, but I thought I'd just portray them as mischievous good boys instead, lol.

The song they were dancing to was 'Looking for the Magic' by Dwight Twilley Band, which is from the horror film 'You're Next'. Have a listen to it and read back on the dance scene to get the full experience :D

Please feel free to review, and to suggest any ideas to me for future Taiyama one-shots. I really enjoy writing them!

Ciao for now my lovelys ;)

x x x

* * *

D-Angel  
12/05/18


End file.
